Breaking the Ice
by pyroleigh
Summary: Ike works for billionaire Zelda Nohansen, or as he refers to her: the ice queen. What happens when he comforts her after a breakup and their odd dynamic of employee and employer starts to shift? Cute Zike fluff! Short multi-chapter fic. M for a reason or two... Or three.
1. Chapter 1

To put it politely, Ike wasn't fond of his employer. She was rude, snappy, and just generally a bitch overall. He drove her everywhere, did the groundwork at her ungodly massive mansion, and pretty much whatever else she asked. She was easy on the eyes, that couldn't be denied. With pale skin, long flowing brown hair that hung down to the middle of her back, cerulean eyes if he stared too long into he was pretty sure he'd drown in, and a body like a goddess... it made the job a bit more doable. She was gorgeous, but he was painfully aware that nothing went beyond that.

XxX

An alert sounded on his phone and he sat back from weeding the flowerbeds by her bedroom window with a groan, belatedly remembering he had to drive her to a meeting with someone or other too important for his lowly position. He stood up, his knees popping in protest from being on them for so long, and futilely tried to brush his dark slacks free of dirt and grass bits. He grumbled under his breath about his tight cut slacks being ill fitting as he moved back onto the patio that led back into her room. He didn't hesitate before he opened the door, thinking she'd still be in her office.

One step into her bedroom and he came to a halt. Zelda Nohansen, the woman he dreaded to run into even when she was in a rare good mood, was sitting on her bed. She had her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with silent tears. "Miss Nohansen?" His voice was hesitant as he called her name, not liking the idea of the ice queen being able to do something so human as to cry. She jerked upright, not looking at him as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What do you need Ike?" she asked in her usual tone, Ike not oblivious to the waver at his name.

"Well you've got your meeting soon, I'm supposed to drive you downtown and-"

"Okay," she said with a slow nod of her head, looking down at the floor again. Ike swallowed hard. This was freaking him out. He didn't know what to do, Zelda always kept such a mask of indifference on her face that this was completely unexpected.

He approached her cautiously, stopping a few feet away. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, tensing up as he expected her explosion of anger.

"No," she admitted sadly and he felt his heart break at her broken tone. He stepped a half step closer, not sure if putting a hand on her shoulder would result in his beheading or not.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he ventured quietly and she sighed heavily, finally looking up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears staining her cheeks and for the first time Ike felt like he was seeing the real Zelda he worked for. The need to comfort took over and without thinking he was on his knees, a hand resting on top of hers in her lap. She stared at his hand on top of hers and he removed it quickly, and after a leap to his feet a gymnast would be proud of he mumbled a quick apology. "Sorry ma'am it's not my place to-"

"Do I just not deserve anything Ike?" she asked in a broken voice and his brow furrowed. "Am I just destined to be alone and miserable? Why doesn't anything work for me?"

"Is this about-"

"Yes," she laid back on her bed with a huff. Ike scowled at the thought of the idiot millionaire she'd been dating for the last month. Zelda might've been a bitch, but that guy was a grade A asshole he didn't like from the start. Smarmy and slimy, that's what Ike always thought.

"What happened?" Ike asked, feeling awkward just standing there in her room but knowing he wasn't welcome to sit.

"What do you think? The same thing that always happens. He found some model bitch and fucked her, after fucking his bimbo secretary," she groaned as she sat up and motioned to her body. "Am I just not attractive enough? Is that it? I know I'm icy-"

"Putting it mildly," he mumbled and she gave him a glare that slowly turned into a loud, body shaking laugh that really scared him. She laughed and laughed, falling back onto her bed, Ike watching what he was pretty sure was a mental breakdown.

"Goddesses Ike!" she gasped as she looked over at him, a smile on her lips that made Ike relax a bit. He'd never seen her smile before, nothing like that. The best he'd seen in the past was her fake smile she used with photographers and television interviews. This... this was beautiful. "I love when you're blunt like that. You should do it more often."

"I'm usually afraid you're going to fire me," he pointed out and she shook her head.

"How could I get rid of you? You're the only person that can stand me." He opened his mouth to deny it, but she was already waving off his words. "Seriously, almost a year under my employ and you've yet to run for the hills? You're either crazy or the most patient man I've ever met." Ike felt a smirk tug up the corner of his lips at that and she regarded him for a moment. The moment stretched out and Ike found himself having to look away.

"I don't think I'm crazy, but I do think your ex is," he said, quickly looking to her. She stood up and Ike felt his heart jackhammer in his chest as she stood toe to toe with him, commanding him to look her in the eye without saying a word. He obliged, staring down at the intense light blue unwaveringly as she returned the gesture. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, eyes boring into each other, but after what felt like an awkward eternity she blinked and looked down, a scowl creasing her forehead.

"What did you do to your suit?" she demanded and he chuckled.

"You fired the gardener, remember?"

"And you've been doing all the work?" she looked up at him again, curiosity in her eyes. Ike gave her a shrug in response and she shook her head.

"Go wash your face Miss Nohansen," he reminded gently, "otherwise you're going to be late for your meeting."

"Fuck the board and their meetings," she said with a sneer and Ike chuckled. "I think I deserve a break from everything. Can you see how long it would take the jet to be fueled and ready?"

"I can but I don't think you should," he responded carefully, watching her eyes darken slightly.

"And why not?"

"Because you'd kinda be a bitch to miss your own brother's birthday tomorrow," he said and she shut her eyes in a slow blink.

"Fuck I forgot," she groaned and to Ike's stunned surprise leaned her head against his chest, burying her face in the white fabric that he knew was damp with sweat. "I didn't get him anything."

"A single malt whiskey, aged to perfection," he said and she narrowed her eyes at him when she looked up from his shirt. "I took care of it, I knew you forgot."

"I could kiss you," she said and Ike shook his head.

"Please don't," he said and she snorted. "Go get ready for your meeting, I'll be out front in the car."

XxX

Ike stood by the door of the sports car, watching Zelda walk down the front steps of her mansion looking every bit the powerful woman she was. He shook his head slowly as she approached him, a smirk on his lips. "Now there's a bitch I wouldn't mess with," he said and she spared him a small smile as he opened the door. She paused before she got in, seeming to contemplate something before she shook her head and got in. Ike closed the door and moved to the driver's side quickly, knowing they were already running late.

XxX

A week passed, neither one of them mentioning her breakdown. He didn't ask how she was doing, and he could feel her silent gratitude for it. They went about their days, him driving and fixing things, her wrestling with amounts of money he couldn't begin to fathom. They fell back into an almost normal routine, the only thing that even felt remotely different where the times Ike could swear up and down she was watching him, a tiny smile on her lips when she looked away.

XxX

Ike toiled under the sun, sweating like crazy in the unseasonably warm weather. Long ago he discarded his white shirt and the undershirt beneath it, them folded along with his suit jacket on the back of the patio furniture he was pretty sure cost more than his entire living room did, if not all the furniture he owned. There were deer coming in, nibbling on the green plants by the pool at night and he was inspecting the damage.

He heard the sound of her sliding door opening and didn't bother to turn around. He kept poking and prodding at the little plants, trying to see which ones they avoided. He heard the gentle sound of footfalls on the path to the pool, feeling her eyes on his bare back. When the steps stopped he turned, not expecting Zelda to be in nothing but a black bikini. He quirked up an eyebrow but remained silent. After a long moment of staring she sighed and held out a bottle of sun tan lotion.

"Could you put this on my back? I want to tan but I burn really bad," she said and he eyed the bottle for a beat longer before letting his eyes travel over the body holding it.

"Don't tan," he said as he turned around. "You'd look weird and I like your pale skin." He went back to the plants and felt her kneel beside him.

"What's eating them?" she asked as a careful hand caressed a green leaf.

"Deer," he said with a shrug. "If we put in some poisonous plants around here they'll stay away." Ike turned his eyes to her, slightly startled to see her looking at him.

"It's hot today," she remarked and he gave her a look.

"I hadn't noticed," he replied sarcastically and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm going in the pool," she said as she stood up. "Join me." It wasn't a question, it was a command and Ike swallowed hard.

"I should really-"

"Come on Ike," she cooed, stepping into the water with a gentle foot, "or I'll have to threaten you."

"With what?" he asked as he stood up, watching her take another cautious step into the pool.

"Maybe I'll fire you," she taunted, a smile on her lips as she splashed water at him.

"Fire me?" he asked with a laugh. "You couldn't live without me." He paused by the edge of the pool, eyes looking down at her as she swam to the center of the blue water. "I don't have a swimsuit!" he called to her and she turned to him, the look in her eyes screaming that she knew that.

"Swim in your boxers," she said with a shrug instead of what her eyes said and Ike chuckled.

"How do you know I wear boxers?" he asked as he undid his black leather belt slowly, feeling her eyes on him.

"Don't you?" she countered, the sound of her gliding closer pulling his eyes from his belt to her.

"Usually," he said and paused for a moment before adding, "sometimes I don't wear anything." He kicked off his pants and shoes, pulling off his socks with a sigh. The sun was hot on his bare skin, but judging by the look in her eyes it wasn't a problem.

He jumped in the pool, earning a squeal from her he heard under the water. He came up laughing as he shook the excess water from his hair. They stayed in the pool for an hour, and if her hand brushed his in the water, or he gripped her hip to help her to the side, the other didn't remark. Finally Ike scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the pool, her laughing as they moved back into her mansion.

Ike carried Zelda straight to her bathroom, only setting her down when he made it to the big open area in the corner that served as her shower. He eased her down, not remarking when her hands remained on his chest. "Shower off," he commanded lightly, looking down at her to see her eyes locked on his bare chest. He shuddered as her fingertips ghosted along his skin, unsure how to get out of whatever this was turning into. Her fingers tracked his chest and dipped, her nails lightly scratching at his abs. Normally he would have melted into the touch, but this was his boss and he had no idea what was going through her mind. Her fingertip dipped down to the band of his boxers and that kickstarted his frozen brain. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing her knuckles before stepping out of the bathroom, her disappointed sigh haunting him all the way to the guest house where he kept a change of clothes.

XxX

They didn't speak of the incident after the pool, neither one of them capable of forgetting, but Ike found Zelda warming up to him. She told him tales of her childhood, which he found rather dull and depressing. She was raised to run the company, her parents almost forgetting that she was a child. Suddenly he understood why she was so icy to him from the beginning. So Ike spent more time with her, making her break her rigorous routine of work work work. He made her watch a movie on the gigantic tv she had never even turned on, both of them watching intently. By the end of the movie, Zelda was laying against Ike, his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Wanna watch another?" he asked and she nodded excitedly. He got up, picking another movie at random and putting it on. He hesitated before sitting down, wondering if sitting back where he was was an acceptable thing to do. She slapped the black leather couch and he chuckled as he sat. She laid her head against his chest, Ike relaxing even as her arm wrapped around his waist.

"You'll love this one," he mumbled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders tightly. He held her against him, his thumb rubbing against her skin softly, and soon felt her droop. He looked down at her, shaking his head to see her passed out. As gently as he could he stood up, scooping her into his arms and carried her to her bed.

He eased her down on the sheets, a fond smile on his lips as she reached blindly for him. "Ike?" his name came out a whine and he sat beside her. "Don't go," she begged as she wrapped her arms around him. Ike relaxed against the mountain of pillows with a sigh. He would just stay there until she fell asleep and didn't move when he got up. Yeah, he nodded to himself, just get to when she was in deep slumber...

XxX

They woke up together the next morning, wrapped in each other's arms. They untangled, Zelda quickly getting up and running to her bathroom. Ike laid there for a moment, wrapping his brain around the idea that he had spent all evening with his boss. In her bed. And woke up... in her arms. He groaned and got up quickly.

Heavy steps took him into the kitchen, coming face to face with the old lady who cleaned the entire mansion. "You're here early Ike," she said with a suspicious tone and mischief shining in her grey eyes. Ike smiled at her and nodded back to the bedroom.

"She's in the bathroom, I'll bring her car around," he said and the woman caught his arm.

"Ike," she said in a gentle tone, "she's a good woman under the ice... She needs you." Ike smiled at her as she released his arm, finding himself oddly wishing she was right in her assumptions.

XxX

Ike watched Zelda come down the steps, her suit making her look as powerful as he knew her to be. She stopped before him, her eyes meeting his defiantly, daring him to say something. "You ready?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"Yes. Ike... about last night I-"

"If we don't leave now Miss Nohansen," he cut her off, "you're going to be late for your first meeting." She gave him a small smile of relief, and Ike felt her hand take his. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. Zelda relaxed into him, putting her arms around him gently. "Let's get going," he said and she pulled back with a nod.

 **XXX**

 **No no no, I'm not making this a crazy long other story... This just popped in my head and I couldn't shake it until I wrote it. This would be a long one shot but my phone panics and won't upload long chapters so... A 2-3 chapter fic is what you get! Yay! Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed, Ike finding himself making up excuses to stay later and later at the home of his employer. One night after he was done changing the oil in her sports car he crawled beneath it to do minor busywork, the radio in the garage blasting out old rock and roll songs that had him singing along. He toiled under the car, singing along with Mötley Crüe's Bitter Pill, unaware of the footsteps approaching him.

"'Addicted to her, can't fight off the chill...'" he sang along, picking up another wrench without looking.

"Ike!" Zelda's shout made him jump, his wrench clattering to the concrete floor out of reach. He growled out a curse as he pushed himself out from under the car, his eyes landing on Zelda dressed to the nines in a long flowing ball gown. The cream colored gown dipped lightly at her chest, the deep purple colored stripe down the middle, forcing his eyes to travel down the length of her body. Damn designer knew what they were doing when they made it. She looked amazing, and it took him a second to realize he was gawking.

"All dressed up?" he tried to joke, his mouth feeling dry for no reason. "What's the occasion?"

"A benefit," she said and he nodded, wiping his hands on a rag in his back pocket.

"Well you look beautiful," he said honestly, swallowing hard. "Do you need me to drive you there?" he asked and she shook her head, the golden triforce earrings dangling from her ears catching the light.

"No, my escort for the evening is picking me up in his limousine in a few minutes," she said and he tilted his head.

"Then why are you out here?" he asked and watched a slight blush crawl up her cheeks.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm leaving in case you needed anything," she said with a small smile and he shrugged.

"I've got a car to work on, and Sixx, Mick, and T-bone to keep me company," he said and she looked at him curiously. "The radio's having a Mötley marathon... You know what forget it." He shook his head and looked at her, taking in the beautiful sight before him. "Let me know when you get in and I'll see you safely to your room. If this rich douchemoe isn't a perfect gentleman I'll kick his ass." She laughed, stepping up to him and kissing his cheek gently.

"It's not like that Ike," she said and turned to leave. Ike watched her go, more importantly the way her hips swayed as she left before turning back to the car.

"'My bitter pill! My bitter pill!'" The sound of Vince Neil's voice haunted him as he went back under the car, humming along quietly, feeling her lips on his cheek even as he went back to work.

XxX

Hours passed and Ike found himself tuning up everything he could on the car before he grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and left the garage, heading back towards the mansion. He shook his head at the opulence, but kept going, stopping at the front step and sitting down. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, smiling at the picture from his sister. Her little baby boy, wide awake at ten o'clock. He shook his head and responded, asking who was in charge of who before sliding the phone back into his pocket.

The sound of a car pulling up pulled him from musing over his sister and kids and he watched the limo pull up to a stop before him. He leapt to his feet and opened the back door, watching with mild amusement as Zelda stumbled out. She was obviously inebriated and he caught her before she fell face first onto the cement step. Ike shut the door and waved, watching the limo leave before turning his attention to his very drunk boss.

"Have fun?" he inquired and she giggled up at him.

"It was so boring!" she said with a whine as she wobbled on her feet. "But," she held up a finger, "they had an open bar." Ike shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Let's get you in bed," he told her gently and she hummed in approval, making Ike rethink his phrasing. "You in your bed," he amended and she shook her head, letting him pull her into the mansion.

"Like you don't want to join me," she teased and Ike gripped her harder, trying to keep her from stumbling on the marble floor.

"If you weren't drunk you wouldn't be saying this stuff Zelda," he chided as he half carried her down the hallway.

"I'm not drunk!" she defended and he snorted. Finally they made it to her bed and he eased her down onto the comforter. He stood before her, watching her eyes travel down his body before he knelt down to help her out of her heels.

The little latches were bitches to get open but finally he did and when he looked up he found her eyes still on him. "Lay down Zelda," he coaxed and she let out a moan.

"You never say my first name, I want you to say it all the time," she moved closer to him and before Ike could blink she had her arms around his waist. Ike tensed, feeling panic rise in his chest as she buried her face in his stomach.

"Zelda let me go," he almost begged, breath hitching when she kissed the fabric of his shirt and did it again, moving lower and lower. "Zelda-" he jumped as her lips brushed against his pants beneath his belt buckle, so very close to touching something that was unfortunately betraying him and trying to rise to the occasion. She pulled him closer, trying to kiss lower and he did the only thing he could. Ike gripped her hair and jerked her head up, forcing her hazy eyes on his. "Stop doing this Zelda please," he begged, not letting go of her hair.

"Do you really not want me? Am I that unloveable?" she asked sadly and Ike sighed heavily as he released her hair and bent forward. He didn't let himself rethink his actions before his lips were on hers, a gentle kiss that made him ache to pull back from.

"I never said I don't want you," he whispered into the minuscule space between their lips, "I just don't want you when you're drunk. Now lay down and get some sleep. I'll set out medicine and water to help with the massive hangover you're going to have in the morning." He backed up, almost free of her arms when she pulled him in close again. Ike gasped as he felt her lips kiss his half hard cock through his slacks, and before he could register what he was doing he was forcing her head away.

"Next time I won't be drunk," she said and he took a steadying breath before he turned and went into her bathroom. He shut the door behind him and slid to the floor, trying to calm himself down before he did something they'd both regret.

"She's drunk, she's drunk, she's drunk," he whispered the mantra to himself as he stood up on shaky legs and began to search the massive bathroom for aspirin.

XxX

The next day found Ike standing by her sports car he'd spent the evening tuning up, his arms crossed in front of his chest nervously as he waited on her to come out the front door. Finally she did, with big dark sunglasses over her eyes that despite himself had Ike smirking. She made it down the steps and he opened the door for her. He watched her pause before she got in and he tensed. Would she fire him? He'd fought off her advances but he did kiss her after all. He gulped and nodded to the seat. "Come on Miss Nohansen, you've got a business to run," he said and she seemed to relax a bit before she climbed in the car. Ike slammed the door and hopped in, buckling himself before putting the car in gear.

"Thank you Ike," she whispered as they moved down her driveway.

"For what?" Ike asked as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"For not letting me do anything foolish," she said and he shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road. "I was drunk off my ass and-"

"We'll say it never happened Miss Nohansen," he offered quickly, trying to not think about how much he wanted the evening to end differently. She snorted and he looked at her curiously.

"Ike I tried to fuck you last night can we please drop the whole last name crap?" she asked as she pulled off her sunglasses and looked him in the eye.

"Sure thing Zelda," he said and turned his eyes back to the road. They were silent for a moment, watching as the countryside gave way to the city.

"It would've been good though," she pointed out and he looked at her abruptly. "Drunk Zelda has no limits." Ike let out a huff of air through his nose and turned his eyes back to the road.

"I don't doubt it," he muttered under his breath and saw her smirk out of the corner of his eye.

XxX

They watched another movie that night, Ike once more holding her on the couch. At some point he fell asleep and the next thing he knew a cool hand was pulling him to his feet. He didn't argue with the insistent tugging that resulted in his head hitting a soft pillow and a warm blanket draped over him, nor did he bother to open his eyes when a body laid down next to his. He wrapped his arm around the slight waist as he rolled to his side, pulling the body closer. His mind tried to make him wake up, tried to remind him of where he was, but he pushed all the thoughts aside as the body next to his molded against him. Thinking could wait until morning.

XxX

A beeping alarm that was definitely not Ike's pulled him from a rather graphic dream about his boss quickly. His eyes opened and he paled to see her laying in front of him, her face tucked under his chin. He tried to move to the alarm clock on the table closer to her and heard a whine leave her throat. He leaned across her body, slapping the obnoxiously beeping contraption until it shut off and tried to lay back down only to find her looking to him with amusement. "I hope you aren't that rough with my car," she said and he chuckled as he laid down again, knowing full well she could feel his very awake morning problem against her thigh.

"Never," he replied, trying to play it cool. She moved her leg gently, her thigh rubbing against him and his nostrils flared. "I should really get up," he said and she smirked.

"Seems to me like you already are," she teased and he blushed as he stood up on shaky legs.

"Sorry," he mumbled and turned to go.

"Have my car ready, I want to do some shopping today," she called out and Ike nodded to show that he heard her as he left the room and went to do just that.

XxX

Ike had always hated shopping. Nothing about it had ever appealed to him and nothing ever would. Shopping with Zelda was no different, except the stores she shopped at were high class places with labels he only recognized from working for her. The day passed with neither one commenting on his impromptu sleep over, but Ike couldn't help but feel as if something had once more shifted their dynamic as she looped an arm through his to pull him into a shoe shop. The women behind the counter immediately swooned over the billionaire, Ike rolling his eyes as they offered her cucumber water and fancy candies. While they fussed with her Ike took a look around, a smirk on his lips at the high dollar heels his mother would call hooker heels before shaking her head in disgust. He allowed himself the brief mental image of Zelda in them and instantly regretted it when he realized he liked the idea. A lot.

"Ike?" Zelda calling his name pulled him from very dirty thoughts and he turned his head to her, hoping against hope that she couldn't see his thoughts on his face. "Can you carry the bags out to the car?" He nodded and took the bags from the sales lady, following Zelda out the door dutifully.

"Where to?" he asked and she named a lingerie shop, Ike banishing any thoughts it brought on quickly. He hopped in the driver's seat and they took off. After a beat he looked to Zelda to see her looking out the window.

"I'm getting hungry," she declared and he nodded once.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he asked and almost jumped when her hand touched his thigh.

"I want something good, take me somewhere," she demanded and he thought for a moment before turning into a parking lot of a Mexican food place. The outer walls were faded and the sign had seen better decades, but Ike knew they served good food.

"Hop out and don't be rude, these people are amazing," he said and she gave him a look.

"I'm not rude," she said and he chuckled as he took her hand off his thigh, squeezing her fingers before he let go.

"You're always rude," he said with a wink before hopping out of the car.

XxX

Errands done they made it back to her mansion, Ike pulling the sports car straight into the garage to check under the hood. Something was wrong with the way it handled and he was determined to find out. "You're making me walk from here?" she whined with a smirk and he looked at her.

"I figured it wouldn't kill you," he said and she shrugged.

"It might. Us women are delicate creatures you know," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because you're so delicate," he said and got out of the car. He went to her door and opened it, her stepping in front of him. He quirked up an eyebrow and she held out her arms.

"Carry me back," she commanded and he let out a disbelieving laugh. "Carry me," she said again, the smile on her lips giving her away.

"Alright," he turned his back to her and crouched. "Hop on," he said and she laughed as she clamored onto his back. He stood up and moved to the trunk to open it. He grabbed the bags with one hand and held her up with the other, moving to leave the garage with a smirk on his lips.

XxX

After dropping her unceremoniously on her bed, which made her laugh, and dumping the bags beside her he turned to leave, calling out as he did, "There you go your majesty. I'll be in the garage if you need me." He didn't expect to see her again, not while he was fixing the car, so he pulled off his suit jacket on the walk back, loosening the black tie and rolling up the sleeves with practiced ease.

XxX

Ike toiled under the hood, finding a loose bolt that would've done some serious damage had it come free on the road, and was now checking everything else. His hands were covered in grease and dirt, the grime almost up to his elbows. He was lost in his own world, caught off guard when Zelda turned him around. "Zelda," he breathed her name in shock, taking in her lustful expression with a raised eyebrow. "What're you-"

"I want you. I'm tired of pretending I don't," she stated matter-of-factly and Ike swallowed hard.

"Zelda-"

"I'm not drunk, now what's your excuse?" she sneered and to Ike's surprise she pushed him against the hood.

"I work for you, I'm covered in grease I-"

"I don't care," she said, hands already moving to his belt. Ike felt his belt come loose, his pants unzipped and unbuttoned, and then her slender fingers wrapped around him. Ike inhaled sharply, tensing up against the car as she slowly fell to her knees before him.

"Zelda, you don't have to do that I-" he jumped as her lips closed around him, shutting his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure. "Fuck," he breathed and without thinking gripped her hair as she started bobbing. "Zelda," he groaned her name as he leaned against the car, unable to stop her if he wanted to. His hand gripped her hair tighter as her motions came faster, him feeling like for the first time in his life he might lose control in the first few minutes.

He could feel it building up, the need to release, and wondered briefly how to warn her if she didn't want it to happen in her mouth. After a moment more her teeth lightly grazed his head and that made him jump into an action he hated himself for. He gripped her hair and pulled her lips from him with an obscene pop that made him immediately regret his decision. Her eyes looked up into his and he took in a few deep steadying breaths, trying to fight through his lust clouded mind to find the words he wanted. Tears welled in her eyes and she got off her knees, not looking at him as she stormed out. Ike forced himself back into his pants, ignoring the voice in his head screaming about serious blue balls later, and walked out of the garage to talk to her.

"Zelda!" he called her name loudly, expecting her to turn around, but instead she took off in a run. "Oh come on," he sighed and took off after her. She made it to her bedroom door, Ike gripping her arm to bring her to a jarring halt. She whirled with a glare, her tears leaving jagged trails down her cheeks as she stared at him.

"Let me go," she said in a low voice and Ike shook his head. He pulled her close and held her against him, ignoring her trying to shove him away. After a long moment he looked down at her, noting the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"You don't have to do anything like that for me," he said softly and she tried to shove him again. "Zelda I mean it. I'm not saying it wasn't mind blowing but-"

"Then why pull me away?" she demanded and he sighed.

"Because I wasn't sure if that's what you really wanted. Zelda," he ducked his head, catching her eyes despite her efforts to ensure they didn't make eye contact, "I want you, but I don't want you thinking I want you to just suck me off and be fine with that. I'm not that kind of guy alright? It's a give and take and-"

"I need to get to a meeting in an hour downtown," she cut him off, her mask Ike hadn't seen in weeks sliding over her face. "Have the car ready by then." She pulled herself from his arms and Ike felt like she slapped him when the door shut in his face.

XxX

Ike stood by the car in front of the mansion, not knowing what if anything he could say to fix what he had inadvertently fucked up. She came out the front door, her hair up in a quick bun that he knew was hiding whatever grease she wasn't able to wash out of her hair. She didn't pause before walking down the steps, didn't hesitate to come down them, and certainly didn't seem like she was going to stop outside the car, except Ike didn't have the door open. She paused, eyes on the shut door and Ike willed her to look at him.

"Zel-"

"Miss Nohansen if you please," she said curtly and Ike felt his heart break. "I expect your resignation on my desk in the morning." The words cut like a knife and he nodded numbly, opening her door silently. She climbed in and he shut the door, walking around to the driver's side with defeat in every step.

 **XXX**

 **Well... That was a bit more graphic than I usually do. The insult on the rich guy, Ike calling him a douchemoe, came directly from my amazing hubby who said that a few days ago about a game character and I laughed so hard I had to put it in something. Special thanks to Purple Mercenary for reviewing last chapter! It means a lot. As always, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

The day passed in silence for them, an awkward, palpable silence Ike found himself wanting to break but unable to figure out how. On the drive back to her mansion he kept stealing glances at her, annoyed to see her on her phone constantly texting. He wanted to broach the topic of what happened earlier, but found himself tongue tied even as he slowed the car in front of the mansion. He put the car in park and reached for the handle, silently willing her to look up from her phone. She didn't and he let out a growl as he opened the door and slammed it with more intensity than necessary. He went to her door and opened it, her sending off a text before she got out, eyes not leaving the screen on her phone.

"I'll need you to drive me back into town for the evening," she said, eyes still on her phone.

"What for?" he asked and she looked up at him, her mask not quite hiding the hurt in her eyes.

"A date," she said and Ike let out a humorless chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"Indeed, not that it's any of your business," she said and began clicking up the steps to her front door. Ike watched her, annoyance boiling his blood until he stalked up after her, catching the door as she tried to shut it. "Ike-"

"Cancel your date," he growled, pushing himself into the front hall and slamming the door behind him.

"Excuse me?" she scoffed. "I'll do no such thing I-" he stepped right up to her, her words freezing on her tongue.

"You're not going anywhere, and neither am I," he growled out, his hands taking her face with a gentleness that belied his tone. "If you want me gone then you're going to have to fire me. Say the words and you'll never see me again." He paused, taking a breath as he watched panic flicker across her face. "Do you want me to go?"

"No," she whispered.

"Do you want to go on your date?"

"No," she whispered, looking down from his intense eyes.

"Zelda," he said her name gently, making her look up at him again, "stay in with me. We'll watch a movie, I'll stay the night... whatever you want."

"I want," she took a shuddering breath and Ike leaned his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, encouraging and sweet. He pulled back and she leaned against him heavily. "I have no one Ike. Everyone leaves me. My parents died, my brother and I are barely speaking, every boyfriend cheats on me..."

"Hey hey hey," Ike pulled her face from his chest and kissed away the frown forming on her lips. "I'm a stubborn son of a bitch to get rid of," she smiled slightly at his words and he grinned. "I've seen you at your worst, I've seen you cry, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't deserve this," she mumbled and Ike let out a chuckle.

"You're right," he said and she looked up at him quickly. "You deserve the world, I'm the only one who sees it and is crazy enough to try." A smile spread across her lips and he stepped back from their embrace. "Let me go put the car in the garage and I'll be right back okay?" He watched her nod slightly and he turned to go, a weight lifted off his chest.

XxX

That night found Ike holding Zelda on the couch, his arms around her as she laid on top of him. Her head was on his chest, her eyes focused on the screen as the black and white movie played on. Ike turned his eyes from the billionaire in his arms to see Humphrey Bogart turn from the plane taking off down the runway, the love of his character's life flying away with another man.

"Why'd he let her go?!" Zelda gasped in horror and Ike chuckled.

"Because she was safer with him," he said with a shrug. "He loved her enough to let her go." Zelda's arms tightened around him and Ike looked to her, realizing that a movie about letting go probably wasn't the best idea. "Don't worry Zelda," he said in a teasing tone, "I don't love you that much." He snapped his mouth shut at the end of his words, realizing without having meant to what he said. She looked up at him and, as cheesy as the moment was with the movie's music swelling in a grand crescendo, he realized he meant it.

"Promise to never love me that much," she said and he grinned, relief flooding through him at her vague acceptance of his words.

"Don't worry kid," he said in his best Bogart impression. She rolled her eyes and he nodded to the screen. "Want to watch another?"

"Actually," she stretched and looked up at him, Ike grinning at the mischievous glint in her eyes, "I was hoping to go to bed... maybe finish what we started earlier?"

"I told you," Ike said lowly, pulling her up to his face, eliciting a squeak of shock from her, "that it's give and take."

"What does that even mean?" she asked boldly, Ike grinning like a chesire cat.

"That you better be ready for more than that," he said and gripped her hips, bucking his to add emphasis to his words.

"I think I'll be ready," she said, a blush crawling up her cheeks he was beginning to like putting there.

"I have one condition though," he said quickly, stopping her from getting off of him.

"What's that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a casual fuck kind of guy," he said, hoping she'd understand and agree. "I don't want this if it's going to be one and done. I want you, more than I should admit, but I will not if that's all you want."

"It's not," she whispered and he grinned.

"Then come on," he said, standing up and scooping her into his arms. She laughed, laying her head against his chest as they went down the hallway.

XxX

Ike sat on Zelda's bed, watching with growing impatience as she removed her shirt, one dainty button at a time. He growled and grabbed her hips, pulling her to him before gripping the fabric and ripping it open. Pearlescent buttons fell down in a light shower, Ike ignoring her shocked expression as he pulled the shirt from her body. He tossed it aside and saw the nervous blush spreading from the tips of her ears to almost bare chest. "I'm impatient," he explained, a grin growing on his lips as he pulled her to the bed.

He eased her onto the mattress, kissing away the self conscious scowl trying to form on her lips. She gave in, melting into the kiss as his hands went to work on undoing her skirt that was obnoxiously tight and in the way of his goal. Soon her clothes joined his on the floor, him not letting go of her for a second, even as he sat back to just stare at the perfection that surprisingly wanted him.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked and with a devilish smirk he pounced.

XxX

Ike laid there next to Zelda in the darkened room, running a hand over her curves gently as she looked up at him. Through the dim light seeping in from the window he saw her expression, full of happiness and tinged with worry. "Don't make that face," he whispered between them. "I'll be right here all night."

XxX

Ike hated her alarm clock as it roughly pulled him from sleep again. The obnoxious beeping made him send a glare it's way as he pulled himself from Zelda's waking arms to shut it off. There, half over her, he felt her hands touch his stomach, blindly searching for more under the thin sheet. He chuckled as he laid down, her immediately burying her face in his chest.

"I really don't want to go to that meeting," she mumbled and he chuckled, running a hand down her bare back and loving when she shuddered.

"I'll get the car," he said and she let out a light chuckle as she looked up at him.

"I'm not giving you a raise just because I'm sleeping with you," she said and he laughed, bringing his face to hers for a brief kiss.

"That's fine, I think I can live with that," he said as he laid back on the pillows, her laying her head on his chest again. A moment of silence stretched between them, him content to stay there all day. After a moment she sat up, Ike watching her pull the sheet around her tightly. "Now you're going to be self conscious? Really?" he teased as he tugged the silky material from her fingers. "At least let a guy enjoy the show of you getting out of bed."

She rolled her eyes in response as she got up, her hips swaying as she walked to the bathroom. "Join me," it was a command, and Ike smirked as he got up to follow.

 **XXX**

 **My phone about threw a fit when I tried to upload this as one long oneshot, so I had to break it up which ended up being a good thing because I got more feedback! Yay for reviews! And a special thanks to my reviewers: Purple Mercenary, Paradigm of Writing, Kumakuma-da, the guests HelloIAmMomo and Douchemoe (thank you babe you made me laugh you dork. I love you). Let me know what you think with this final part! Much love, Leigh**


End file.
